shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Hayama/Gallery
}} Manga= Akira_Hayama.png|Akira Hayama Akira_Hayama_mugshot.png|Akira Hayama mugshot Akira living in the slums.png|Akira living in the slums. (Chapter 103) Young_Akira.png|Akira in his youth. (Chapter 58) Jun saves Akira.png|Akira being given a reason to live by Jun Shiomi. (Chapter 103) Akira accepted at Tōtsuki academy.png|Akira with Jun Shiomi, after getting accepted at Tōtsuki Academy. (Chapter 103) Hayama and Jun talking.png|Akira overhears a conversation between Jun and his godfather, Hayama. (Chapter 103) Akira is picked for the Autumn Election.png|Akira is selected to participate in the Autumn Election. (Chapter 40) The_Elite_Ten's_successors.png|Alice's presumption on the Elite Ten Council's successors. (Chapter 40) Akira scolds Jun.png|Akira scolds Jun for her neglecting her responsibilities. (Chapter 44) Akira preparing test dishes.png|Akira preparing test dishes for Sōma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro. (Chapter 45) Akira challenges Soma.png|Akira challenges Sōma. (Chapter 45) Akira's_intention.png|Akira vows to prove his pairing with Jun as invincible. (Chapter 46) Soma_meets_Hayama_at_the_AE.png|Minutes prior to the Autumn Election, Sōma meets Akira again. (Chapter 47) Autumn_Election_Candidates.png|Akira with the other Autumn Election candidates. (Chapter 47) Akira_Preliminaries.png|Akira cooking during the Preliminary Round. (Chapter 48) Soma_and_Akira_just_watch.png|Sōma taunts Akira during the Preliminary Round. (Chapter 49) Akira vs. Soma AE Preliminaries.png|Akira challenges Sōma again. (Chapter 55) Akira serving his dish.png|Akira serves his dish in the Prelimiaries. (Chapter 58) Akira sets a new best score.png|Akira sets a new best score during the Preliminary Round. (Chapter 58) Soma_aroma_bomb.png|Akira watches as Sōma introduces his dish in the Autumn Election preliminaries. (Chapter 58) Soma_aroma_bomb_2.png|Akira witnesses Sōma's own aroma bomb. (Chapter 58) Soma_Akira_fight.png|A metaphoric image of Sōma and Akira's culinary battle. (Chapter 59) The_qualifiers_collide.png|Akira and Hisako walk past Sōma and Takumi after the first day of the Main Tournament ends. (Chapter 72) Akira aiming for the top.png|Akira vowing to win the Autumn Election. (Chapter 72) Akira_vs_Hisako.png|Akira faces off against Hisako Arato in the quarterfinals. (Chapter 73) Akira preparing his Kebab Burger.png|Akira preparing his dish. (Chapter 73) Akira serving the Kofta Kebab Burger.png|Akira serving his dish. (Chapter 75) Hisako_criticised_by_Akira.png|Hisako gets criticized by Akira. (Chapter 75) Akira vs Ryo Round 1.png|Akira faces Ryō Kurokiba in the Semifinals. (Chapter 80) Akira preparing his match against Ryo.png|Akira preparing for the Semifinals. (Chapter 90) Akira and Ryo begin their match.png|Akira and Ryō begin their match. (Chapter 89) Akira provoking Ryo.png|Akira provokes Ryō. (Chapter 90) Akira getting the upper hand.png|Akira preparing his Canard Apicius. (Chapter 91) Kurokiba vs. Hayama.png|Ryō provokes Akira. (Chapter 92) A three way final is announced.png|Both Akira and Ryō advance to the Finals. (Chapter 93) The theme for the finals is announced.png|The theme for the Finals is announced. (Chapter 93) Akira furious.png|Akira furious after remembering Ryō's words. (Chapter 93) AE Finals Newspaper.png|Akira featured in the newspaper. (Chapter 95) AE Finalists at the fish market.png|Akira at the fish market. (Chapter 96) The_TAE_Finals.png|Sōma, Ryō and Akira start the Autumn Election Finals. (Chapter 97) Ryo provokes Akira.png|Ryō provokes Akira. (Chapter 99) Akira presents his Carpaccio.png|Akira presents his dish for the finals. (Chapter 100) Akira vs. Ryo Round 2.png|Akira takes on Ryō. (Chapter 100) AE Finalists awaiting judgment.png|Akira waiting for the verdict. (Chapter 103) Hayama_wins_the_Autumn_Election.png|Akira is announced as the winner of the 43rd Autumn Election. (Chapter 103) Akira hugging Jun.png|Akira hugs Jun after winning the Autumn Election. (Chapter 104) Awards ceremony Autumn Election.png|Akira during the awards ceremony. (Chapter 104) AE Finalists trying out the other dishes.png|Akira is visited by Sōma and Ryō. (Chapter 105) 92nd Generation Nine Students.png|Akira sits with the other students during the Autumn Leaf Viewing. (Chapter 118) Alice dragging Ryō and Akira.png|Akira and Ryō is dragged by Alice . (Chapter 122) Volume_7.jpg|Volume 7 cover Volume 12.jpg|Volume 12 cover Chapter 48.jpg|Chapter 48 cover Chapter_70.jpg|Chapter 70 cover Chapter_90.jpg|Chapter 90 cover Chapter_98.png|Chapter 98 cover Chapter_103.png|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 121.png|Chapter 121 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover |-| Anime= Miyoko, Nao and Akira listening to opening speech.png|Akira Hayama listening to the opening speech. (Episode 3) Akira during the breakfast buffet challenge.png|Akira impresses his customers in the breakfast buffet challenge. (Episode 14) Rising Rainbow.png|Akira in Rising Rainbow Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Akira in Sacchan no Sexy Curry |-| Others= Soma takumi kurokiba hayama.jpg|Akira Hayama with Sōma Yukihira, Takumi Aldini and Ryō Kurokiba. Chapter 126 poster.jpg|Akira with the other main cast. Anime poster 2.jpg|Anime promotion poster Akira Sōsenkyo wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Category:Gallery